1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is encompassed within the aerogenerator technology sector, more specifically, the industrial sector that manufactures and assembles aerogenerator blades, and relates to an alternative for assembling aerogenerator blades based on the manufacture of said blades in sections, in such a manner that the final assembly is carried out by means of inserts specifically designed for such a purpose.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
To date, all blades are formed by joining different components during the workshop manufacturing process but emerging in a single piece from the large molds used for final curing of the assembly. The process for manufacturing and curing the matrix material and adhesives used determines the manufacturing time of the parts. Once the blade is manufactured, the difficulty in storage and transport thereof arises due to its large size. Likewise, the mounting thereof onto the bushing, and the bushing onto the generator axle, is carried out by moving large-sized assemblies, with the ensuing difficulty of assembly and fixing thereof.
The present invention aims to offer a new solution to the previously expounded problems. Different works with the same intention are known, although none of these nor the inventions registered to date have demonstrated their use or capacity to manufacture the blades in several parts and assemble them onsite.